


【北树】杜松子

by JudyNOTE



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyNOTE/pseuds/JudyNOTE
Summary: ★雏菊——纯洁的美， 藏着心里的爱。★薰衣草——等待爱情。
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 7





	【北树】杜松子

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠温馨提示：  
> 小破车警告🚗di——  
> 严重ooc！！！  
> 剧情为了开车而自设定  
> 第一次写ABO崩了  
> 请大家在上车途中如有不适及时下车  
> 谢谢大家🙇

★  
清新的雏菊味、沉稳的木质香、醇厚的烟草气，这些味道在这个房间中交织融合在一起，仔细嗅探还可以察觉到一丝丝苦涩的杜松子酒的味道。

房间里静的只有无法平稳下来的呼吸声和冰块相互撞击碰到杯壁的声音。

松村北斗自然的蜷缩在单人沙发上，侧身看向那个在昏黄床头灯打照下仍在床上睡着的粉发青年。

一直在轻缓的散发出身体的信息素，试探和引诱着他。

★  
这几天事情多的让松村北斗很是头疼，终于得空脱身可以回家休息的他可以好好放松一下了。

他回到公寓的第一件事情是走到客厅点着了一只香烟，然后把它放在烟灰缸的一侧，放任香烟的燃烧，烟味慢慢弥散在房间里。烟气非常纯净，散发出淡淡的香草味，混着日式混合烟特有的酸味，类似于轻甜的梅香。

松村北斗并不会吸烟，只是因为这是田中树很喜欢抽的一款香烟CASTER，他的指尖总是带着这种味道。闻着散发出来的熟悉味道可以让松村北斗觉得，或许田中树并没有离他那么远，也没有一次次的拒绝他的靠近。

宽敞的客厅里松村北斗只是开了两盏壁灯，落地窗将繁华街道中五光十色的霓虹灯映出来撒在公寓里。公寓的色调很单调，用灰黑为主调，偶尔装饰有蓝色的灯或蓝色的摆件。

洗过澡后的松村北斗感觉自己整个人都放松了下来。简单的裹了一件浴袍，倒了一杯杜松子酒，半躺在沙发上，抬头看到了他之前托人送给自己的一幅画。一副色调明艳的与公寓风格并不相符的景物画。

画满了红色蒲公英的画。

田中树，就如同蒲公英一样。自由，不受束缚又随心所欲。

——这就是他送给我画的原因吧，不愿意被任何人标记，而变成他人的所属物。

松村北斗明白田中树的性子太过自由，他的爱也像是蒲公英一样容易飘散，是无法停留的爱。

——已经快一周没有见到他了，他最近的案子都跑完了吗？

他总是会在闲暇的时间里不停的想念他，所以他宁愿去选择更多的工作，占据掉自己时间的缝隙。

尽管如此，松村北斗却从来没有想过擅自去释放信息素去诱导田中树进入发情阶段，甚至他都没有给田中树表露过自己有多么的在意和喜欢他。

突然响起的手机铃声打破了包裹着松村北斗的宁静。

“北斗！你现在在哪！快来！”  
电话中森本慎太郎焦急的声音毫无征兆的闯入松村北斗的耳朵。

“怎么了？”

“juri！”那话那头的人急得声音开始慌张，松村北斗也锁起了眉头，“他、现在在和我在大我的酒吧里，那家伙的发情期突然到了，抑制剂、没有用。”

“镇定剂呢？先稳定一下他的状况。”

松村北斗匆忙的换好衣服，开车赶了过去。

从来都没有被任何人标记过的田中树一直都定期会注射抑制剂来控制自己的发情期或者去找Alpha或Beta解决掉。虽然田中树很随性，但是发情这种重要的事情他是不会忘记的，他的发情期突发让松村北斗对此感到不安。

松村北斗赶到后，去到了田中树所在的包间。

打开房间门，田中树的信息素向他猛烈的袭来，充满香甜魅惑的麝香味道夹杂着微弱的薰衣草香气。

因为Omega信息素的诱惑，作为Alpha的松村北斗强烈的占有欲和控制欲涌入大脑，当他看到半依在沙发上的粉发青年后，回神、稳定了自己，努力不让自己丧失了理智。

注射了镇定剂之后的田中树正处在昏迷状态，虽然信息素还在释放但至少没有让他变得难受。

松村北斗看到他前面桌子上满是盛有杜松子酒的杯子，走到他的身边，伸手摸了摸他左耳上带着的耳环。他的耳环和自己食指的戒指是配套的，上面刻有星星。

“你不是说不喜欢杜松子酒的味道吗？”

★  
“北斗，你是不是没有给juri做标记？”

“没有。”

“暂时的也没有吗？”京本大我看到眼前隐忍的黑发青年就来气，这个人明明拥有自己怎么都得不到的东西，可他却什么都不做，现在竟然还让田中树这么的难熬。

“他，不想被标记。”抱着田中树的手不自觉的收紧了。

“可是你知道从来都没有被标记过的Omega突然爆发的发情期有多么危险吗！”松村北斗这种自以为是的包容总是让京本大我很生气，明明不知道却还要装的十足的善良。冷笑，“也对，Alpha怎么会去在意Omega呢！”

“不去在意juri的想法，擅自标记他你觉得就是合理吗？”

“不要吵了，kyomo…hokuto…”  
不仲的气氛让森本慎太郎夹在中间左右为难，“但是北斗、Omega体质弱和被标记是不可避免的，和juri好好谈谈吧，北斗。”

“嗯，那我把他带回去了。”

在松村北斗抱着田中树离开店的时候。

京本大我靠在吧台边点了一支烟，吐出来的烟掩盖住了他的表情。

松村北斗很熟悉这个烟的味道，纯净，酸甜。

他听到京本大我平淡又捎带沙哑的声音“红色蒲公英是不一样的。”如同自言自语说给他自己听一般。

★  
红色蒲公英，热情、直率，如同烟火一般的燃烧，来自暗恋者的深厚爱意，充满着对爱情的渴望。

他很在意京本大我说的话，便查了查红色蒲公英代表了什么，他竟然一直都想错了田中树的心意。

把手里的杜松子酒一饮而尽，清新爽口却带有丝丝苦涩和辛辣的味道，如同现在他的心情一样。

沙发旁边桌子上点燃的香烟也燃到了头。起身，把手里的杯子放下走到了床前。每一步的靠近，松村北斗都在不断增强信息素的释放。他打算用他Alpha强烈征服性的信息素叫醒田中树，让他发情。

受到信息素的强烈吸引，冲破了镇定剂的效果，田中树逐渐从昏迷中苏醒，受不住的颤了颤眼睑，锁着眉心，睁开了眼。

松村北斗到床边蹲下身，让自己的视线和田中树的视线可以勉强齐平，伸出手触碰田中树的耳钉还会若有若无的碰到他的耳垂，弄得刚清醒的田中树痒痒的。

“你今晚遇到什么事了吗，juri？”

松村北斗的眼神让田中树搞不明白，是因为刚睡醒或是信息素的原因吗，让他觉得眼前的这个人对他挡不住的爱意和心疼。

——不能被他的信息素牵着鼻子走。

田中树一直拒绝到松村北斗公寓来，对Omega的他来说这个公寓充斥着Alpha的味道，更让他逃避的是近距离的去接触松村北斗的生活。

田中树甩了甩脑袋让自己清醒起来，撑起身准备坐起来。他身上穿着松村北斗给他换好的睡衣，松村北斗的身形比他要宽阔得多，穿着他睡衣的田中树因为撑不起来衣服露出来漂亮的颈窝和锁骨。睡衣上满是松村北斗的味道和信息素，被Alpha信息素围绕的他感觉自己的身体有些发热。

右脚传来的拉扯力让田中树瞬间清醒了，松村北斗用链条锁住了他的脚，被人囚住不能自由行动的屈辱心占满了田中树的心头。身为Omega生来就被Alpha所支配，可是他一直拒绝被任何人支配，就算是松村北斗也不可以。

“松村北斗！给我解开！”  
“发情期不是上周刚刚过去吗？”伸出手想抚摸他的脸，被田中树一撇头甩开了，尴尬的收回了手。

“抑制剂呢？”  
“你不能再使用抑制剂了，你现在需要的量太大了对你身体不好。”

“那也比被标记好。”坐起身翻看锁着自己脚的链条，回避了松村北斗的脸。  
“为什么不想被标记？”站起来，掰过来田中树的头让他强行看着自己，“就算是定期做也拒绝被我标记是为什么？”

甩开松村北斗的手，没再接他话。

——其实如果是松村北斗的话，也不是不可以。  
这样的想法他不止一次的想过，但是每次他一想到以前看到的Omega被Alpha信息素所支配，标记之后被抛弃。

他就会重新把这个想法埋在心底。

松村北斗见田中树没说话，并且可以清晰的听到他呼吸逐渐加重的声音和感觉到他信息素的不断溢出。

翻身上床，双腿分开跪在田中树身体的两侧。一只手按着床撑着自己前倾的身子靠近田中树，另一只手托住对方的后颈让他和自己的距离拉的更近。湿润的舌头玩弄着田中树的耳钉，呼出来的热气喷在他的耳尖上。松村北斗独有的沉稳木质香里若有若无混着清新雏菊味道的信息素包裹着身下的人，引诱着他，“做吗？”

双层魅力蛊惑着他，无论是出于对心上人爆发的情意还是对Alpha信息素的服从，田中树都被无法压抑的情欲占满了他的心头。  
“嗯……”

松村北斗的唇轻轻吻过田中树眉尾、脸颊、嘴角、下颚线所有长痣的位置，像是要在印上标记一般。一路而下，在田中树脖子处的痣上用虎牙咬了一口。

“疼……”因为情欲身体变得敏感的田中树抱怨出了声。身体弹动了一下，脖颈向后仰去，带出优美的弧线，喘息着。

Alpha的信息素对Omega来说是很好的催情物，进入了发情状态的田中树，松村北斗给他的吻虽轻的像是羽毛一样掠过他的皮肤，但他感觉到的却如同烙铁一般炽热。

松村北斗覆上了他的唇，将舌滑入了他的时候口中，缠绕着田中树的舌，剥夺着他的呼吸。被亲吻的那一刻巨大的喜悦感撑满了田中树的内心，最后支撑他的一丝理智彻底瓦解，他因为自己眼前的这位心爱的人，彻底坠入了无法自控的漩涡中。

田中树的信息素已经被松村北斗的信息素勾的濒临爆发，那处早就硬挺无比。他伸手脱去了自己身上的睡衣，精瘦的身体展现在了松村北斗眼前。

他攀住松村北斗的脖子，贪婪的感受着从他身上散发出来的味道。将自己的身体贴近他，晃动腰身，小麦色的肌肤在昏黄日光灯下显得更加具有张力和诱惑。

吻着松村北斗的下颚线，央求着他“摸、摸我……北斗……”

松村北斗的手将田中树仅存的内裤脱下来，坚硬的巨物上挂着湿淋淋的汁液便弹了出来，挺立的性器渴望被爱人的手抚摸。

松村北斗的手指按压出不断溢出水的前端，又用指腹揉搓着他囊袋，“如果juri想要的话，先做给我看好不好？”

“松村北斗、你…不要太、过分了……”  
现在被情欲征服的田中树根本凶不起来，充其量是个威胁人奶味十足的幼狮。

“好juri，之后，我都会满足你的。”松村北斗在床上总是会用Alpha带着的信息素控制一下别扭较真的田中树。

亲了一下他的脸颊然后从床上下来，走到桌边，倒了两杯杜松子酒。问道：  
“今晚的酒好喝吗？”  
“不、不好喝，清淡无味……”

一杯放到了床头橱上，一杯自己拿着手里，背靠着桌子饶有趣味的看着床上憋得满脸通红，需要自己解决性事的粉发青年。

田中树倒也不是没自己解决过，但是当着别人的面也太过难为情了，而且没有Alpha信息素的调和自己再多的套弄都解决不Omega的发情，反而会加剧信息素的紊乱。

在松村北斗信息素的催情下，田中树下身已经糜乱不堪，在腿间挺立，他在松村北斗的注视下不情不愿的抚上了自己的性器。

田中树的右手不断套弄着身下的凸起，被情欲翻搅着的大脑透露着羞耻感，赤裸着身子的他整个人暴露在空气里。不断从胀大的性器传来的饥渴感冲破了田中树的理性，用拇指揉搓着龟头和马眼，上而下的撸过自己的性器。他眼神迷离的看着站在桌边离自己不远的青年，回想着他用温暖的身体抱着自己的样子，舒服的呻吟出声。

他的身子半靠在枕头上，张开双腿摆成M型，锁着自己脚的链条发出清响的金属声和田中树让人脸红心跳的呻吟声混在一起，诱惑着松村北斗的耳膜。

燥热难耐的他将自己左手的手指探进了随着呼吸收动的后穴。Omega的身体天生便是为了迎合性爱而塑造的，仅仅是因为松村北斗刚刚对他的挑逗，他的后穴便已经充满了淫乱的汁液。被异物侵入的充实感让他舒服的哼出了声，湿热的柔软吮吸着田中树的手指，引着他不断向里探入。指尖感受到的身体内部的温软和后穴传来的手指的触感，两种快感顺着手指和后穴一起侵入了田中树的大脑。

第二根手指随着充盈的快感伸入体中，自己扩张着自己，一边被包裹着，一边又被填充着。撑开自己的柔软的后穴，冷空气钻入了田中树饥渴燥热的身子他不禁打了个冷颤。强行被撑开的酸胀感和冷空气灌入感让田中树感到了极度的饥渴，眼泪充满了眼眶。

他渴望被松村北斗拥抱，被他的信息素包裹。“北、北斗……”从口中漏出来的声音呼唤着自己爱的那个人。  
手指混着溢出来的水向自己身体的更深处寻找着充实感，探索着自己身体的敏感点。右手加快了套弄的动作，想把自己送上高潮。

前后传来的充实感冲刷着他的大脑，双腿间满是透明的液体，在灯光下闪着亮光。

难耐羞耻的呻吟声冲出自己的喉咙，他在自己的刺激下射在了自己的手中。

身子像是被抽离了全部力气瘫软在床上，刚刚射过的性器微微弹动，还有白色液体的流出沾满了他的下身。

“呜呜、北斗…求求、你了……我想、要你……”渴望、空虚、羞耻和委屈一起混杂在田中树的大脑里，哭出了声。

这一副画面被松村北斗看在眼里，杜松子酒的酒精和田中树带着魅惑麝香味道的信息素刺激的他下身又胀又大。就算如此他仍然还在忍耐着自己迸发无法压抑的欲望，他想让田中树吃点苦头，但看着哭出来的田中树让他很是心疼。

他走到田中树的身边，伸出手擦掉了田中树脸上的泪水，温柔的问他:“juri可以告诉我，为什么不想被标记吗?”

“我害怕…如果被北斗标记了之后，如果被抛弃了……”被擦走泪水没有任何作用，反而哭的更凶了。

得到他的回答，把他抱起来埋在自己的怀里，“你一直都在担心这个问题啊。”左手轻拍着田中树的后背，小心翼翼的安抚他。

“我不会抛弃你的，我给你保证。”他听到  
田中树趴在自己的肩头，努力压抑自己抽泣的声音。  
“让我标记你好吗?暂时的，会让你之后的发情期好受些。”

“嗯。 ”

得到了田中树的回答，右手敷上田中树性器，用信息素刺激着他。

发情期还没有过去的他，虽然刚刚已经释放过一次了，但受到Alpha信息素的蛊惑他的性器在松村北斗的手里渐渐胀大了起来。被松村北斗温暖的拥抱温暖着自己的身体，他让人安心的信息素调和着自己紊乱的信息素，情绪逐渐稳定的田中树，停止了抽泣。伸出手帮松村北斗脱下了他身上多余的衣服，亲吻着他身上的每一处。  
松村北斗将田中树的双腿架在自己的腰迹，他的后穴已经被他扩张的很充分，不再需要多余的动作了，充盈的水混在后穴已经湿润不堪。

松村北斗胀大的性器挺入的瞬间，巨大的满足感将田中树送上了快感的顶端，包裹住松村北斗袭入的欲望。他的腰身不自觉的扭动。让自己和他更加紧密的契合。

深吸着气，松村北斗在竭力的忍耐自己的性欲，他在他的身体里抽擦。淫靡的水声刺激着二人的耳膜，彼此散发出来的信息素几乎将对方逼疯。

田中树很喜欢松村北斗的身材，结实有力，宽肩窄腰，胳膊和肌肉线条流畅好看，是他最喜欢的地方。

田中树挂在他身上，无声的渴望的眼神看着对方，腰臀扭动，轻轻磨擦。他前端不断流出的液体，将松村北斗的腰迹染的湿亮。

松村北斗在田中树的诱惑下，加快了抽送的速度，带有侵略意味的巨物顶撞着田中树身体里的敏感点，怀里的人舒服的呻吟出声。

他稍稍抽出来他的身体，将田中树的身体翻转背对着自己。松村北斗整个人覆上了田中树的后背，像是把对方嵌入自己的身子一般，挺入到了一个前所未有的深度。  
田中树趴跪在床上，陷入柔软的床里，承受着身后的猛烈撞击。松村北斗箍在他腰间的手臂让他无法动弹。被贯彻身体的快感让他一阵失神，耳畔低喘的喘息，疯狂撞击的硬挺和让自己疯狂的信息素让田中树感到前所未有的快感。

Alpha的控制欲此刻占领了一切，松村北斗的速度不断加强，侵犯着已经红肿的后穴。田中树感觉自己在松村北斗的怀中已经濒临坏掉了，只有传来的一阵阵快感还在警醒着他是活着的。

快感来得急又猛烈，松村北斗在田中树体内释放了，他作为Alpha的结在他那里撑开，撑到极致，最后死死的卡在他的体内，他将心爱的爱人标记为专属于他的Omega了。一股粘稠的白色汁液从交合的喷溅出来，顺着大腿缓缓的流下，松村北斗极其满足发出来一声低呼。

田中树不受控制的蜷缩着身子，把羞红的脸死死的埋在枕头里。

“juri? 就这样结束吗?”看着趴在床上埋着脸的田中树，饶有趣味的拍了拍他的后背问道。

“我、 我想让你....亲亲我”  
现在说这种话，田中树觉得自己太过于矫情，只是模模糊糊的说出了口。

“好。 ”

松村北斗重新把田中树抱回到怀里，田中树闻到了松村北斗身上散发出来的木香和比一开始还要充足的雏菊味，和自己身上散发出来浓重的薰衣草及若隐若现的麝香香气混在一起。

他嘴巴覆上了田中树薄而软的嘴唇，舌头滑入他的口中，卷动他的舌，舔舐着他口中的每一处角度。 田中树在他的引导下将舌与之回应，在口中共舞。

彼此交换着信息素，不带有一丝的侵略性，表露出来的只是对着爱人满盈的情意。

——如果是被北斗标记，被他永远的标记大概也不赖。  
在此刻田中树的这个想法占满了他的心头。

Omega在被Alpha标记的期间里，所有的发情期都是专属于一个人的，其实从田中树发现喜欢上松村北斗的时候，他就再也不去找其他的Alpha或Bete解决自己的发情期了。就算注射再多的抑制剂他也不想被其他人抱在怀里，陌生的信息素的味道甚至让他觉得恶心。

田中树今晚最后的记忆是松村北斗印在自己眉心的吻，便靠着他的胳膊迷迷糊糊的睡去了。

★  
第二天，阳光倾泻在房间里，被温暖笼罩的田中树在松村北斗的床上舒舒服服的睡到了自然醒，他还有些贪恋的不愿起床感受着松村北斗留下的余香。

他回想了昨天在跑案子时候遇到的一个被Alpha标记后又抛弃了的Omega信息素紊乱，痛苦不堪的样子。他怕自己也变得那么狼狈，终不愿意把自己全部交给松村北斗摆布。便去了京本大我的酒吧借酒消愁，可是却神志不清的要了那家伙最喜欢的杜松子酒，随着一杯杯酒的下肚，让田中树变得越来越混乱。

之后的事情让田中树越想越发的羞红了脸，又把自己埋回到了被子里，只露出来几缕睡的乱糟糟的粉色头发。

房间的门被推开了，浓稠的咖啡香和牛角包的甜香窜进田中树的鼻子。

“早上好，juri。”  
“你是贤妻良母吗？”田中树看着松村北斗端进来的早餐和笑的很开心的脸调侃着他。  
“从昨天开始，我就变成juri的‘女人’了。”

走到床边，把给田中树准备好的早餐放在床上，坐在床沿，看着一直让自己牵挂的爱人。

田中树听到这话有些不好意思，“大早晨的，闭嘴吧。”  
“juri不会现在就厌倦我了吧。”可怜巴巴的看着田中树，眼神像一只幼柴。  
“才没有……”拿起来牛角包咬了一口，藏不住的笑漏在他的嘴角。

——今天的牛角包好甜啊，糖太多了。差评！

**Author's Note:**

> ↪依然是取名废物  
> ↪花语、味道只是根据个人印象私定  
> ↪再一次为了自我满足的开车


End file.
